


Life is like a Bouquet of Flowers

by Sir_Moustache



Category: Free!
Genre: Cheesy, Fluffy, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memories, POV First Person, haru(mentioned), rin(mentioned), sappy sousuke is sappy, soumakoweek_2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Moustache/pseuds/Sir_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke travels down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is like a Bouquet of Flowers

**Yellow Hyacinth**

When I first met you, I was jealous.  The admiration and status of rivalry that was supposed to be mine had gone to him. He didn’t care they were his, he just had them. And he had you. You who cared for him, who was there to take care of him, who always stood beside him.

**Nasurtium**

Since then I worked hard. In competition, victory. In rest, training. In life, swim.

It all paid off. I was faster, stronger. I was ranked within the top 10 until...

**White Heather**

My dreams were over, but it didn’t mean that I couldn’t make Rin’s come true. It was then that I saw you again. From a distance, sure, but I saw you and watched you swim. You were taller, much taller – still not as tall as me. Muscles, strength and those back muscles...

I never thought you would grow so... big. After I first met you, though can’t really say ‘met’ is the right word. After I first met you I half believed you were a girl; you can’t blame me with that name of yours. I even thought of m-

**Gardenia**

We met again at that Iwa-something thing. You had the same eyes but that polite smile was always plastered on your da- your face. We didn’t talk until the cultural festival. You call me Sousuke, I’ll call you Makoto but I really wanted to call you mine.

You’re so cute when you blush.

All right, all right.

That was a great night. If we do another survival game I refuse to be on the same team as Nanase.

**Jonquil**

You asked me out for coffee. It was a surprise, since I could never say more than a few words to you. I think I stumbled through our first date well... Fine, I admit I scared the waitress with my face. Happy?

Those coffee dates were what got me through college.

**Garlic**

That eventually led me to gather my courage and kiss you on the beach. You told me you were scared of the sea and I replied by kissing you.

Ok, and saying something really cheesy.

You don’t have to repeat it!

**Red Rose**

When I graduated, I confessed I loved you.

Yes, I know it was not romantic. I did shout it in the middle of a crowd.

**Hydrangea**

It wasn’t always easy being with me, and sometimes with you. But we got through it, didn’t we? Thank you for understanding my faults and accepting me.

**Yellow Tulip**

However, no matter what happens every time you smile, truly smile, I see the sun.

**Flower Bouquet – Forget-me-not, Peony, Orange Blossom, Forsythia, Violet, the flowers above and more.**

Sorry for the long winded speech through memory lane but I would like to give you this bouquet of my life, our life and our future.

Makoto, will you marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did use the Grey Warden motto: In War, Victory. In Peace, Vigilance. In Death, Sacrifice.
> 
> Sousuke plays Dragon Age in my hc.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading.


End file.
